


Deceit and Pain

by MiniNephthys



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-16
Updated: 2011-07-16
Packaged: 2017-10-21 11:03:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/224480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniNephthys/pseuds/MiniNephthys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adachi's shadow talks about what he's hiding.  Kink Bingo, for the square "guns."  September 2010.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deceit and Pain

"You don't really think that you're _special_ , do you?" his Shadow asks, crossing its arms behind its head. "That you don't have anything to hide?"

Adachi shrugs. He knows better than to start denying everything - that bunch of kids isn't here, not in his world, and even if it was they might not save him from his enraged Shadow. "Lay it on me." He can handle it, right?

"You've always been ordered around. Told what to do. By your parents, by your teachers. By your boss, by Dojima-san. And eventually you got used to it." The Shadow chuckles. "Without someone pushing you around, you don't go anywhere. You don't have plans of your own."

"That isn't true!" Adachi protests, though he knows better. "What about this, huh? I'm doing this all on my own! Nobody told me how to do anything!"

Adachi's Shadow full-out laughs before answering, "Do you honestly believe that? Who gave you the power, then, and why? Did you think it was just a random chance? That there's no greater power here pushing you around?" He smirks lopsidedly. "I know. I could tell you. But I won't."

"Thanks a lot for that," Adachi grumbles, crossing his arms across his chest.

"And you don't complain. You accept it, even though you convince yourself you hate it and you're only doing it because you have to." The Shadow's smirk widens. "The truth is, you _want_ to be dominated."

Adachi glares. "There's no way that's true! I-"

"Tell me you couldn't complain at the station about how Dojima-san treats you. Tell me you didn't meekly follow orders when you were put here." And suddenly the Shadow is invading his personal space. "Tell me you couldn't stop me right now."

Adachi's eyes go wide, but before he can react his Shadow has its gun drawn and pressed against his forehead, with its other hand clamping down tightly on his shoulder. "Get the hell away from me," he hisses.

The gun trails down his face, over his nose and down to his lips. "Open up," Adachi's Shadow commands. "Or I might blow your brains out."

Adachi sees the point it's trying to make. He could refuse. He could punch it, run away, any number of things. But that would require risking getting shot.

He opens his mouth.

The gun is cold and tastes faintly of blood. The Shadow presses it in further, scraping against his teeth. It feels much larger than it looks when he's holding it.

He licks the barrel several times before it's removed. The wet gun trails down his neck and his chest before finally stopping at the top hem of his pants. With a deft motion, his pants are undone. Adachi jolts as the gun is pressed against his quickly-rising length.

"See?" his Shadow says, smirk widening grotesquely. "You're getting off on me controlling you."

Adachi would protest, except that his Shadow is controlling him and he is getting off, so it seems like a losing argument. Instead he tries to stay still and quiet as the gun is rubbed against him, and not give his Shadow the satisfaction of being blatantly right.

It doesn't work. Eventually he's gasping and whimpering as the gun works him faster, and when he finally does come the groan is loud. Adachi's knees buckle, and he finally falls to the ground, tired out.

Adachi's Shadow stands over him, face more hideous than normal. "You get it, right? You little bitch."

"Shut up," Adachi groans, but doesn't go any further than that. Bastard proved his point pretty well. He still will never accept it about himself, but he's not going to get himself killed for the sake of denying it either.

The Shadow shrugs, and disappears. Adachi pulls his pants back on.


End file.
